


Patriarch

by gigi42



Series: Liberty [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy Blaine, Catholic Character, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, bare backing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the third installment in the Liberty verse, Eduardo Anderson finds himself in dangerous waters when giving ‘the talk’ to his young teenage son, Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patriarch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of the Liberty verse. It can be read on its own though. It takes place in the Spring before the first two installments.
> 
> Chaperone - Summer  
> Caretaker - Summer  
> Patriarch - the preceding Spring
> 
> Also a big thanks to all the enthusiastic readers of this verse for commenting and hitting the kudos button here, and also to those who have tracked me to Tumblr and said hello in my inbox. It is very much appreciated!

* * *

 

“Ed? Ed, are you even listening to me?”

Eduardo glanced up from his newspaper, humming in acknowledgment as his wife waved a spatula in his direction. Pancakes on Saturday mornings were a constant in their household. In the years before, Pam would make a stack and Blaine would race downstairs still pulling on his team’s uniform, slide into his seat at the table and proceed to practically put away his weight in pancakes thankfully with impeccable table manners. However, since his son’s recent fourteenth birthday, the routine had changed. Gone was the baseball uniform, as was the ability for his son to get out of bed before 10a.m.

In the summer Blaine had begged Eduardo to throw the ball around in the back yard. He must have hit hundreds of pop-ups for his son to practice catching under the high ball. But as the leaves had dwindled and fallen from the trees, so had Blaine’s attitude; it was as if he’d gone to bed one night as a carefree child and woken up a sullen, moody teenager.

Hormones.

It wasn’t anything new. He and Pam had gone through exactly the same thing with their first son, Cooper, a few years earlier. Albeit, more dramatically complete with shouting and pointing. With Blaine there was the same long suffering sighs and rolling of eyes, the same exclamation that they were ruining his life, and the same stomping out of the room, only with less slammed doors. For that, Eduardo was grateful. Cooper had thoroughly tested how much the windows could rattle – Eduardo really didn’t want to have to pay for new glazing. Not when they were already looking to put the house on the market.

Of course they wouldn’t list until later in the spring. It was darn hard to sell in winter – hard to keep the house clean of muddy boot prints – hard to keep the yard looking like a yard and not a snow swallowed marshmallow. Better to try it when Pam’s flowerbeds were recovering, shooting up new blooms and reminding everyone that nicer days were on the way.  It was something that Eduardo needed to believe too. He truly hoped that a change of scenery, along with the change to high school, would help his youngest slip off his mantle of moodiness and leave it behind them.

“Ed!”

“What?” He croaked in exasperation, his newspaper crumpling to the table.

“I _said_ , ‘Blaine’s been asking questions’,” Pam repeated herself. “I think it’s time you had _the talk_ with him.”

Eduardo groaned. He set his newspaper aside and took a gulp of his cooling coffee. “Already?”

“He’s fourteen, honey.”

“So? I wasn’t doing anything like that at fourteen.”

Pam rolled her hazel eyes with a smirk. “But you wanted to, right? Because I know _I_ wanted to at his age.”

“Pamela Dauphine Anderson.”

She laughed and tossed her loose curled hair over her shoulder. “What? Like it’s a crime to be horny?”

Eduardo spluttered and reached for a napkin to dab at his chin.

“No.” He squirmed. His wife still knew how to make him blush after all their years together. “But- But that’s not a conversation to be had at the _breakfast table_.”

“Oh, Ed.” Pamela untied her apron and set it on the counter, collecting the plate of pancakes and heading for the table. She quickly setting them down and found a seat on Eduardo’s thigh, slinging her arms around his shoulders. “One of these days hon, you’re going to need to loosen up. There’s no nuns ‘round here that will smack your knuckles for talking about sex.”

Eduardo huffed and looked to the ceiling. She was right. He hated it when she was right. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her gently in concession.

“But if it’s a spanking you’re looking for…”

He squeaked, his eyes saucer-wide at her amused expression, her crow’s feet crinkling. She laughed, throwing her head back to cackle at his puritanical shock.

Blaine stumbled through the door, his curls askew in a bedhead frizz. He took one look at them and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“If you gonna do _that_ , I’m going back to bed.” 

Pam and Eduardo shot each other the same look knowing they would pick this discussion up later.

“You will do no such thing, mister.”  Pam hopped off his lap and immediately stabbed two pancakes and slapped them on a plate, setting it down in front of their son. “You’re a growing boy and you need to eat.”

Blaine glanced at Eduardo with a rare wry smile and shook his head as Pam bustled back to the counter to fetch the syrup.

* * *

 

From the door of his study, Eduardo watched his son say goodbye to a blond boy at the front door.

Blaine sighed at the snick of the door clicking closed, his shoulders falling. He turned and realized he was being watched, his cheeks reddening as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“What’s that one’s name again?”

“Sam,” Blaine said in a guarded tone.

“You’ve been seeing a lot of him lately.”

“So!” His son crossed his arms and stared him down.

“Do you… Are you…?” Eduardo’s attempt at uncovering Blaine’s crush petered out under the overwhelming weight of his son’s glare.

“It’s none of your business.”

Eduardo pursed his lips and searched for a way out of the situation that wouldn’t result in another fight. It wouldn’t be easy. Nothing was these days.

“He seems nice.” He shrugged and let of a breath of relief when Blaine’s shoulders relaxed.

“Yeah. He is.” His son glanced back to the front door.

“Good.”

Blaine looked back to Eduardo in surprise.

“Maybe you should invite him to dinner,” Eduardo suggested. He turned to head into his office.

“Really?” Blaine asked quietly.

Eduardo stopped, barely looking back. “Sure.” He waited but when Blaine seemed to have nothing else to say, he caught the study door with his hand and closed it.

Maybe his wife was right, given the way Blaine had been looking at that boy. It was time for a talk. _The_ talk.

Sitting behind his desk, he stared outside and pondered how he could broach the subject.

* * *

 

Thursday was April Fools’ Day. It was also the day Eduardo’s first quarter sales report was due, making it a long one. He arrived home bleary eyed and in desperate need of two fingers of scotch to help his headache disappear. What he found instead was his annoyed wife and his pouting son. Apparently Blaine had invited Sam over for dinner tomorrow - the problem being that the Anderson’s, all three of them, were supposed to be having dinner at the Gottlieb’s.

Eduardo held his hand up as he walked away from the bickering pair. He went in search of the drinks cabinet with them in tow, each presenting their argument over the top of the other.

“But you said, dad!”

“We can’t cancel now, Ed!”

He tried to block them out as he dropped a trio of ice cubes into a tumbler and poured his drink. He knocked back two mouthfuls and relished the smooth burn of the golden nectar that was his savior tonight.

“Blaine,” he said quietly, his temple still thumping. His son turned on him and complained.

“You’re taking her side? That’s not fair!”

“Blaine! Please - Will you get me some aspirin?”

“Huh?” His son shot his mother a sharp look and folded like a house of cards. “Fine!”

Eduardo waited until he was out of ear shot, letting Pam fuss over him and pour another drink. “Honey, let’s just call the Gottlieb’s, okay? We’ll make it up to them. Invite them out next week, or something.”

“But Ed…”

“Please, Pam. This is my fault. I told him to invite the kid over.”

“Eduardo…”

“I know, I know. I didn’t think it would be quite so soon. And this is what you wanted, right? It means I have talk to him about boys.”

“Okay, fine. You win.” Pam stroked the backs of her fingers across his temple and set a small kiss there. “This time.”

* * *

 

A few hours after dinner, Blaine excused himself from the lounge and retired to his room. To do what for the rest of the evening Eduardo wasn’t sure, but he didn’t wait for the nudge from his wife to follow his son up the stairs.

He knocked on Blaine’s door briefly, opening it after his son called out to come in.

“Hi,” he said lamely, watching Blaine pull off his red polo shirt and drop it in the clothes hamper. He shut the bedroom door behind him.

“Hey dad,” Blaine said as his head popped through his pajama shirt.

Eduardo cleared his throat and took a seat at the end of his son’s bed while Blaine changed into his pajama pants. This wasn’t the first talk he’d given - he’d delivered Cooper’s at an even younger age but it had felt simpler. Cooper had always been easy to read and never went to any trouble to hide what he knew or how he felt about anything. Ever.

However, with his youngest son, Eduardo felt on the back foot. Partly because Blaine was not an open book about what he knew, sexually speaking, nor had he officially divulged to him how he felt about boys. However, Eduardo also knew it was partly because he had to think about how boys would treat Blaine, and that added a wrinkle to the planned chat.

Blaine was a handsome young man – both his boys were. The children had inherited their mother’s looks and grace, although Blaine’s coloring and smaller stature were more like his own features. Eduardo knew his good looking youngest wouldn’t be short of partners, and he anticipated that boys gay, straight or otherwise would want to get into Blaine’s pants. In the crudest terms Eduardo would let himself think of, there weren’t many teenage boys hopped up on hormones that wouldn’t want a shot at getting off with a willing body, and given that Blaine was also amongst those ranks, it was a possibility that his son would take to spreading his legs for them all.

Eduardo mentally shuddered at the idea of Blaine taking all-comers. He was getting ahead of himself. Better to focus on what his son did or did not know first.

“What’s up?” Blaine said, also taking a seat on the bed with a leg tucked under himself. Eduardo glanced at the buzzing cell phone lying on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at it and Blaine stumbled over his words to explain. “Uh- It’s Sam. We, uh. We usually talk for a while before bed.”

“I see.” The phone buzzed again with another message and Blaine’s fingers twitched, wanting to pick it up and read it but he resisted. Eduardo couldn’t help but look down his nose at the device. They’d never get to have any conversation with that distraction. “Tell him you’ll talk later.”

Blaine heaved a relieved sigh. “Okay,” he said eagerly, scooping up the phone to type out a message back. “Okay, okay. All done.” He leaned back and put the phone on the bedside table, turning back to give his undivided attention to Eduardo.

“Look, given that you and Sam are spending a lot of time together, I wanted to talk to you about… Uh, about sharing yourself with another person.”

“ _Da-ad_ ,” Blaine complained even as a blush bloomed across the apple of his cheeks.

“Now Blaine, c’mon. It’s my responsibility to send you out into the world knowing… _things_. And an understanding of what people might do to experience those ‘things’ with you.”

Blaine bowed his head, huffing a small laugh. “Just say the word, dad. I know what sex is.”

“You do? I mean, of course you do. Your mother and I had the birds and the bees talk with you years ago. But I’m talking about…sex for… For fun! Not procreation. And not just sex either. There’s…” Eduardo closed his eyes and powered through, knowing he was probably embarrassed as Blaine was. “There’s a lot more uh, things that you and uh, your partner can do.”

“C’mon, dad. I have the internet. I know stuff, okay?”

Eduardo opened one of his closed eyes and peeked at Blaine. “That’s kind of the problem though.” He opened both eyes and watched his son fidget.  “You know but you don’t _know_. You have all this access to… Well, I don’t want to know frankly, but I’m guessing you’ve been watching videos?” Blaine’s cheeks flushed darker pink.  “And there’s a lot that’s uh, useful? In some of those videos – positions and uh, technique I guess… But they’re not real. Not even close, actually.” He sighed and gathered his thoughts. “Sharing yourself, and even sex, isn’t just about sticking something in somewhere and getting your kicks. There’s so much more to it than that - although, there’s a lot to be said for _that_ part of it,” he said with a self-conscious chuckle, realizing that his son was suddenly paying close attention. Eduardo decided to use that to his advantage.

“Blaine, every intimate experience you share should be with someone you respect and who respects you as a person, not as a means to an end. Whether it’s kissing or uh, petting or more, you should want to experience that with someone because they make you feel special, _and_ you want to make them feel special too. Not because they’re threatening to dump you or hurt you. And definitely not just because they offered. Please son, you need to know that just because someone is interested it doesn’t mean that you need to put out. You are under zero obligation to them. You hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now…do you have any questions? I can’t promise to know all the answers but uh…yeah. I did a little homework.”

“Like what?” Blaine asked curiously.

“Oh you know… What STDs are out there now, and condoms. I haven’t used condoms since before you were born. Heck, there’s probably a condom in my wallet that’s older than you,” Eduardo joked. “Which is why I went out and bought a packet. They’re in the bathroom cabinet. Uh, and I also looked up some uh, other stuff on what guys need if they’re sleeping with guys.”

Blaine cocked his head and frowned.

“Lube?”

Eduardo choked on his own tongue.

“Well… Well, uh. Yeah. But not just the uh, tools, as it were.”

“Huh?”

“I mean…” Eduardo held up his pointer and middle fingers and made a swooping motion.

“Oh!” It was Blaine’s turn to splutter. Eduardo shifted a little closer to pat his son’s back.

“It turns out that men and women aren’t poles apart when it comes to foreplay and uh, penetration.”

“ _Dad_ ,” his son said in mortification but Eduardo soldiered on.

“Hey, foreplay is very important. You need to know this what with having both uh, uh, holes.”

“Dad!”

Eduardo held his hands up. “I’m not trying to offend. You know I have no problem with your body. You’re wonderful and amazing and I’m proud to be your father.”

“I know,” Blaine said with his hot face buried in his hands. “I know. It’s just… I don’t know if anyone will want e-either or, or both. I haven’t even told Sam about me.”

“Well _this_ ,” Eduardo gestured between them with his hands. “Is why we’re talking. It’s all about preparation.”

Blaine rolled his eyes and groaned at the pun.

“I’m serious, Blaine. A lot of boys will try to skip over foreplay, thinking it’s not necessary. But they should definitely take the time to pleasure you, and uh, get you wet and relaxed before anything else goes uh, in there.”

“Oh my God!” Blaine looked at him like he was insane. “That’s not…! We don’t have to…!” His son’s mouth gaped open while he struggled to find the words. “Dad, look. I don’t even know how to kiss, okay?! This is way beyond…”

Eduardo let out of breath of relief, glad to hear his fourteen year old son was inexperienced. It had been quite the opposite with Cooper much to his dismay. “Alright, alright.” He smoothed his hand across Blaine’s shoulders. “The takeaway is this: demand respect and give it in return; foreplay is for everyone; use protection; and ask me anything. I mean it, Blaine. Anything.”

Blaine squirmed, his shoulders shrugging unevenly and Eduardo tightened his grip to convey that he would hear his son out.

“Well, um. There is one thing,” Blaine said to his own chest. “What if Sam wants to, I don’t know, give me a goodnight kiss tomorrow?”

“You can give him a peck on the cheek if you want.”

“ _No-oo_. Like…a French kiss.” Blaine shifted under his arm again, leaning into him this time to hide his blushing face.

“Okay. Again, that’s your choice, Blaine.”

“No, dad. You don’t understand.”

“Alright,” Eduardo said, removing his arm from his son’s shoulders to look him in the eye properly. “I’m all ears.” He patted Blaine’s knee, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

His son heaved a breath. “I- I like Sam. Like _that_.” Blaine glanced up at Eduardo who nodded knowingly. “Sam’s had girlfriends before. At least two. And I know for a fact that he Frenched Joanne. I kinda walked in on them one time.” Blaine grimaced and shook his head. “Anyway. I think Sam likes me that way too, which is _great_. But I’m worried that he’s gonna want to kiss me like that too, and I have no clue on what to do with my- my lips, or _tongue_ , or what to do with my hands!” Blaine held up with outstretched hands and looked at Eduardo goggle-eyed. “What am I supposed to do?”

Eduardo bit back a fond smile and took his son’s hands in his own. “I remember,” he said. “I remember the first time I kissed your mom. I had no idea what I was doing,” he chuckled. “She was a great kisser though so I pretty much followed her lead. I let her set the pace and just did the same things she did. And you know, Blaine, it’s kind of instinctual. Once you’re in it, you just _know_ what to do.”

“I just hate the not knowing.”

“I get it.” His son inherited that base level anxiety from him. He knew that awful feeling all too well.

“I just wish there was some way to practice, you know?”

“Sure, sure.” Doing a test run for something new always made him feel at ease. Heck, he still practiced his presentations in the mirror _and_ in the car before he did them at sales meetings.

“But there’s no one I can practice with.”

“Hmm,” Eduardo agreed, racking his brain for ways to relieve Blaine’s nerves.

“I tried in on my arm but it doesn’t kiss back and I don’t think it’s anything like actual lips.”

“No. No, of course not.” Eduardo glanced to the corner of the ceiling still deep in thought about his first kiss with Pam. The way their lips had met; plush, warm, firmly closed until Pam’s had moved, lips parting, the slide of her wet tongue encouraging his mouth to open. An arm wasn’t anything like that.

“Dad, would you help me?” A warm gust of Blaine’s sweet breath woke Eduardo from his reverie. He was surprised to find his son three inches from his face, his hazel eyes dark and full pink lips trembling.

Eduardo was frozen.

“Dad?”

He blinked slowly as if he were in a dream. “Blaine… I-”

“Please dad. I don’t want to make a fool of myself tomorrow.”

“I- I- I-”

“I’m asking you for help. _Please_.”

“I can’t.” He dropped his son’s hands, his body wanting to scoot backwards but he didn’t want to offend Blaine. “ _We_ can’t.” His conscience dredged up every sensible, rational defense he could rally but Eduardo found the words dead on his tongue as soon as Blaine’s eyes welled with tears.

“So I’m just supposed follow Sam’s lead? What if I mess it up? What if he laughs at me? I’ll be humiliated.” Blaine’s voice broke, and with it Eduardo’s heart followed suit at his son’s distress.

Eduardo’s mind was reeling; his heart demanding that he should give his youngest son anything he wanted but the voice in his head was shouting it down, declaring how wrong it would be.

He gulped heavily. He should be disgusted at the idea but a thrill ran through him and suddenly, the shaming shouts were swallowed by the thumping of his heart, his pulse pounding a traitorous beat. It overrode everything, leaving a lifeline of thought in its wake; it was such a small thing – how could it hurt to give Blaine this one thing – this one simple thing he wanted. He latched onto that idea, his cloak of morality slipping from his shoulders. He should be the one to teach Blaine – fathers taught their sons so many things – why should this be any different?

Eduardo cupped his son’s hopeful face in his hands and dipped a toe into the treacherous pool of sin. He should stop this. He should. But as soon as the thought came, he knew he didn’t want to. Apparently the nuns had been right all along. They had seen right through his black little heart. They had known he was wicked. Now, so did he.

Blaine gasped into the kiss, melting under Eduardo’s broad hands. His son’s plump lips parted easily, allowing him to taste the spicy zing of Blaine’s cinnamon toothpaste as their tongues found each other. Blaine was timid, his tongue darting back after every touch. Eduardo tried to embolden him by embracing him, his arms cradling his small frame but it only served to tip Blaine’s head back further, forcing his son’s mouth to fall open letting Eduardo take what he wanted. It was glorious. The heady rush of willful desire compelled him to keep Blaine in his arms. To keep his mouth on him. To do it again.

“Hmpf.” Blaine made a breathless noise as their mouths came together once more and although Eduardo craved to hear it again, he broke their kiss. He kept Blaine in his arms, drinking in the sight of his son’s glazed eyes slowly blinking open. Blaine puckered his full lips, delighting in their tingling. His pink tongue darted out to wet them. Eduardo waited for their blood to cool, their chests still heaving with the unexpected passion that had occurred. With his son’s fingers still curled into the front of Eduardo’s soft sweater, he waited for Blaine to withdraw, to gather his thoughts and stop what they had started but Blaine continued to gaze at him as though he were a wondrous gift.

The nagging guilt came back with a vengeance, but Eduardo tried to block it out. He fell back into problem solving mode, recalling something his son had said earlier. His hands found Blaine’s and worked them free from his navy blue sweater, guiding them to settle over his shoulders instead.

“Like this,” he said, leaning back in to re-capture his son’s soft lips, his doubts defeated by a groundswell of desire. Blaine whimpered with need again, only this time his mouth was surer, his tongue meeting Eduardo’s enthusiastically. Eduardo held back his amusement and let his son explore during their deep kiss, excited at sensation of them moving together endlessly.

Blaine squeaked, suddenly out of breath. He broke away to haul in a lungful of air. “Wow,” he sighed dreamily, his eyes glued to Eduardo’s lips.  

Eduardo dropped his head to his chest and chuckled, the spell broken. He cleared his throat, ready to take his leave. He’d done what he’d set out to do; educate. He shifted his weight, letting Blaine’s arms fall away.

His son sensed his impending withdrawal and stuttered out a request. “What, uh, what if Sam… The time I walked in on him and Joanne, he was uh, um, like, using his fingers.”

It was Eduardo’s turn to tilt his head in confusion.

“On her,” Blaine said quietly, his own fingers nervously tracing patterns on the bedspread.

“Oh!”

“What if he wants that?”

Eduardo frowned at the thought of the shaggy blond haired boy by putting his hands on Blaine in that way. “Well, son. That’s uh, that’s something you probably shouldn’t jump straight into. There’s build up to that kind of thing.”

“Really?”

“Sure, sure. There’s uh, kissing.” He nodded to himself. “Lots and _lots_ of kissing.”

“Oh, good! I really like that.”

“Well, uh, there’s lots of…that. And your hands will kind of roam-”

“They will?” Blaine interrupted, staring at his outstretched hands again as if they held the answers.

“Yeah. First over his shoulders, then his back and uh, probably his uh, his ass.”

“Oh.”

“Then you might want to touch him uh, _there_.” Eduardo indicated his own crotch. “And he might want to touch you uh, you know.” He nodded towards Blaine.

“Um,” Blaine swallowed hard, his cheeks rosy red as he kept his eyes on Eduardo’s chest, not making eye contact at all. “Over my pants or uh, like, inside?”

“Probably on the outside first, then maybe… And this is by no means a 1-2-3 guide. These things tend to be spontaneous.”

“But...”

“Well, he might wriggle his hand inside your uh, pants and touch you.”

“But over my underwear right?”

“Uh, maybe.” Blaine’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Eduardo, uncomfortable that Blaine didn’t seem to know all the ins and outs of third base, decided to talk his son through the possibilities. “He might slip down inside the front of your panties,” he paused as Blaine gulped warily. “With his fingers, just enough to uh, rub you.” Blaine’s pinked mouth fell into a small ‘o’. “Or he could reach further, maybe if your pants were unbuttoned, he could slide his fingers over your uh, _you know_ ,” Eduardo swatted his hand bashfully. “To get you wet, so he can slip a finger in.”

“That sounds like _a lot_ ,” Blaine stated, sounding daunted.

“Right. _Exactly_. That’s why you don’t have to rush into _anything_. Remember what I said about respect. If you don’t want to do that, he needs to respect your decision and vice versa.”

“Um, okay. But I’m really, really okay with the kissing stuff though...”

“And you’re allowed to be,” Eduardo said confidently. “Just because you do x or y doesn’t mean you have to do x, y and z too. It’s up to both you _and_ your partner as to what you do.”

Blaine nodded in understanding and then blurted out what he’d been thinking. “Can we…um-- Can we try kissing a little more?” Blaine rushed to explain as Eduardo’s eyebrows rose. “For practice?”

Eduardo sighed reluctantly. He really should back off now. He knew Pam would never understand if she found out about the hands-on method he’d used. But… He hesitated and cast an eye to the still shut door. …Of course he was going to help out his child.

“Okay, but you can’t tell your mother,” he said sternly. There would be no way to explain this.

Blaine wriggled closer, his knee bumping against Eduardo’s. “She wouldn’t like you kissing anyone else?”

“Uh, sure. There’s that. But…it’s not right, Blaine,” Eduardo said even as his son’s hands came to rest around the back of his neck. “Fathers and sons uh,” he stopped himself when Blaine leaned in determinedly. “They’re uh, they’re not supposed to…” He said huskily. “Do this.” Blaine’s lips met his in a fleeting kiss. ““It’s not right,” he whispered unconvincingly before surging forward to meet his son, mouth open and tongue hungry to taste him again.

Minutes passed in a sweat soaked fever. One moment Eduardo was pulling Blaine to him, the next he was laying on top of his son with their mouths ravenous for one another. Blaine’s fingers were trying to find a grip amongst Eduardo’s clipped curls while Eduardo’s own hands were at his son’s hips, thumbs pressing against bared hip bones. Blaine bucked beneath him eagerly and Eduardo’s own words echoed in his mind.

Eduardo’s hand slipped across the thin cotton of Blaine’s pajama pants, inching his way down. His son whimpered as they kissed, his hands framing Eduardo’s face, keeping him on task. Eduardo cupped Blaine’s mound, loving the way his son opened his legs a little to let Eduardo’s fingers rub there.

Blaine gasped, his head tipping back onto the bed as Eduardo worked his fingers along the hot crease of his cotton pants. Eduardo took charge of their interrupted kiss, sucking on his son’s plump lower lip, his tongue running over it teasingly to match the stroking of his fingers. Moisture seeped through Blaine’s pajamas and Eduardo worked circles into the spreading spot.

“Uh, uh, dad,” Blaine moaned in staccato as his hips thrust erratically against Eduardo’s touch.

“Like that?” Eduardo whispered, his breath spilling over his son’s blazing cheek.

“Uh, uh. _Daddy_.” Blaine’s fingers gripped at his upper arm, digging in. Glassy eyed, his mouth dropped open and then snapped shut as Eduardo’s fingers stopped.

Blaine licked his lips and caught a breath but Eduardo wasn’t finished with his lesson. He wanted his son to be prepared and dang it, he was going to see this through.

He edged beneath the waistband, his fingers crawling along the downy path that would eventually thicken into a proper treasure trail in the years to come. Blaine’s breath hitched as Eduardo crossed beneath the elasticized border of his panties. His fingers travelling past Blaine’s softly furred peak, sliding down the slippery split, pausing to lightly tickle the swollen nub, smiling as his son’s foot twitched against his leg in concert. Once, twice, he circled there waiting for Blaine to react again. His son’s hips quaked under his touch, rising up to feel more but Eduardo moved on. His fingertip slipped down to his entrance just as Blaine’s hips swiveled upwards once more. Drawn together like magnets, they were unable to resist one another - one wanting to be touched and the other desperately wanting to sink in and feel him.

Eduardo muffled his surprise against Blaine’s lips as he was caught in another kiss. His fingertip swirled at Blaine’s entrance, impatient to dip inside but he waited, wanting to let the maelstrom spinning in his chest to dissipate. It didn’t. It grew. It threatened to swallow him whole. He let himself go, sliding in two knuckles deep. His son was so warm, pulling him inside. Blaine’s pussy pulsed with need and Eduardo found himself hardening, his swelling dick throbbing to the same animalistic beat.

The lamp’s light flickered as Eduardo’s eyes rolled back. He took pleasure in the arching of Blaine’s back each time his finger sank in. He was fascinated. Every sigh was an echo of his wife but before him was this deliciously ripe boy flushed from his first fingering.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Blaine mewled again, his voice trembling as he tightened, dragging Eduardo in deeper.

“Little more?” Eduardo sucked kisses into his son’s neck to help Blaine topple over the edge. The tip of him was wet, sticking to his underwear. He shifted his weight, wedging himself against Blaine’s thigh to rub there lazily. He slipped a second fingertip inside and was startled by the jolt of his son’s body. “I know, I know,” he muttered, reminding himself that it was Blaine’s first time. He slowed down, letting Blaine get used to the stretch. His son soon spread his legs wider and Eduardo’s fingers began to squelch as they pumped in and out.

Blaine’s breathy chant started up once more. Eduardo shifted to Blaine’s pajama top, pulling a button free with his lips to find a nipple to mouth at. He hummed into his son’s skin as he tamped down on his own building orgasm. This wasn’t for him, he repeated to himself. He stilled his hips but gurgled in frustration when Blaine’s thigh shifted, pressing against him again as he levered his body to take Eduardo’s fingers over and over.

“Oh God,” Blaine moaned. He tightened up again, his body stiffening. He groaned loudly as he came, rocking on the buried fingers.

Eduardo winced against his son’s chest, hoping Pam hadn’t heard the noise until he remembered that they had sound proofed both boy’s rooms years earlier.

Blaine’s body slumped to the bed in exhaustion, taking Eduardo’s hand with him. He wriggled his fingertips, surprised when his son moaned and ground down against them.

“Shh.” Eduardo pulled out his wet fingers and dithered for a moment as to where to wipe them. He didn’t want to make a mess. He contemplated the bedspread but in a snap decision, he put them to his mouth, quickly sucking them clean as Blaine watched wide-eyed and breathless. His dick throbbed at the syrupy taste of his son and he quickly hauled himself to sit up as images of him holding Blaine’s legs open, his tongue digging in, lapping it up from the source bombarded him.

“Dad?” Blaine asked softly. “Are you okay?”

Eduardo shook his head to clear the thoughts that were torturing him but he couldn’t stop them. The head of him in Blaine’s swollen mouth. Kneeling between Blaine’s outstretched legs, holding himself ready. Holding the swell of each cheek apart to see Blaine take him in. “Oh God,” he groaned as another gush of pre-come stained his underwear. What had he done? What darkness had he awoken in himself?

He lurched to his feet, turning at the sound of Blaine’s repeated questioning and remembering to cover his tented pants only after his son’s eyes had taken it all in.

“I- I have some more questions,” Blaine stuttered out, but Eduardo was already shaking his head with excuses to leave.

“Blaine,” he whined. “I uh, I need to… G’night.”

“’Night,” Blaine replied uncertainly as Eduardo quickly exited.

* * *

 

_“Daddy...”_

_“Uh, uh, uh, uh.*”_

Eduardo bit down on his swollen lower lip, stifling any sounds as he came with a splatter across the shower tray. He braced himself against the wet wall and watched the water wash away his sin.

He picked up the soap, lathering his hands up to clean up the mess he’d made of this whole thing. He’d taken it too far. He never should have touched him. Never should have kissed those lips. Never should have used his fingers. Never should have made him come. Never should have left him there all alone afterwards.

The shower spray rolled off Eduardo’s clean shoulders, but the guilt of what he’d done weighed heavily upon him. He needed to check on Blaine. Make sure he was okay.

Eduardo stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel as Pam wandered into their en suite.

“Did he put up a fight?” She asked, washing her hands.

Eduardo blinked at her dumbly. “Huh?”

“About the sex talk? You were in there a long time.”

“Oh!” He viciously scrubbed his face with the towel, hoping to reset his brain. “No, actually. He was uh, shy but yeah, he uh, he heard me out.”

“Well, good. But you better make sure you keep an eye on them after dinner tomorrow night - just in case all that new-found knowledge gives him ideas.”

“Sure, sure,” he said distractedly while his wife dried her hands.

“Don’t wait up for me tonight, hon. There’s a Real Housewives marathon and the last of the Rosé waiting for me downstairs.” Pam puckered her lips in an air kiss and squeezed his bicep as she headed out past him back down to the lounge.

In their bedroom, still dazed, Eduardo dressed himself in a fresh set of dark blue silk pajamas. His eyes drifted to the rosary draped over the corner of the mirror of his wife’s dressing table. He reached out to touch the cool Olive wood beads, rolling them warm between the pads of his fingers. His eyes slid shut as he prayed silently for the strength that had all but deserted him tonight.

_“…and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation…”_

_“Uh, uh, uh…”_

_“…but deliver us from evil.”_

The furrow deepened on Eduardo’s brow. Blaine was on an endless loop in his mind. He tried again.

_“Our Father…”_

_“Daddy…”_

_“…will be done on earth as it is in heaven…”_

Eduardo tried to concentrate but sensation of his son under his hand wouldn’t leave him.

_“Give us this…”_

The taste of him. The feel of him opening up for his fingers.

_“…lead us not into temptation…”_

Eduardo found himself in the hall.

_“…but deliver us from evil.”_

Blaine’s door opened before him.

“…Dad?”

_“Amen.”_

* * *

 

“You had more questions,” Eduardo stated simply. The door clicked shut behind him.

Blaine’s comforter slipped from his shoulder, revealing it to be bare. Eduardo honed in on it, his gaze travelling over the covers, eyeing the line of his son’s arm until it came to rest between Blaine’s spread legs.

“Oh?” Eduardo sighed excitedly, encouraged at the blush that bloomed across Blaine’s cheeks. The unanticipated delight of finding his son exploring his body had Eduardo’s body tingling with lust.

“ _Da-ad_ ,” his son whispered bashfully.

He was across the room in a heartbeat. His fingers traced the curve of Blaine’s jaw in the glow of the lamplight. “I’m sorry I left.”

“Yeah?” His son gazed up at him adoringly.

Eduardo sat on the edge of the mattress; his hand smoothing over Blaine’s exposed shoulder, edging the blanket further down. His son’s tiny rosy nipple came into view and Eduardo’s fingers gravitated to it immediately, pinching it gently at first.

“Yeah,” Eduardo sighed. His eyes slipped shut as their lips met. He could barely restrain himself. He toyed with Blaine’s tongue, swirling around it one moment and sucking on it the next. His dick began to swell once more, the silk sliding sensuously over his length.

Blaine moaned into another kiss, his fingers moving faster against his pussy beneath the sheets. Eduardo forced him downward, to lie flat. He unseated himself, drawing back the covers to watch his son pleasure himself.  Blaine gasped, his hips bucking willfully, and Eduardo couldn’t resist any longer. He pulled his top over his head, dropping it to the floor. His fingers pulled the cords free from their knot at his pants and slipped the silk from his skin. Naked, hard and heady from the wanton noises coming from his son, Eduardo crawled on the bed to find space between Blaine’s thighs.

“Dad…” Blaine said quietly. He crooked his legs, showing himself off and let out a sigh of relief when Eduardo’s hands cupped the back of his thighs.

“Shhh, daddy’s here.” Eduardo leaned over his son to capture another kiss. His dick rubbed against Blaine’s heated pussy, slipping between the moist lips. He kissed his son breathless; his hips shifting restlessly in an effort not plunge right in. His mouth shifted to his son’s neck, loving the feel of his five o’clock shadow whispering over Blaine’s smooth skin. He worked his way down, peppering kisses and playful nips over his son’s stomach until his lips were tickled by Blaine’s dark downy hair. Eduardo’s tongue darted downward, trailing across the tip of Blaine’s clit, dipping down, inward, tasting the heavenly nectar that his son had to offer.

“Uh, daddy...” Blaine whimpered, his small hands kneading Eduardo’s shoulders.

Eduardo’s hands moved under his son’s hips, lifting him to his mouth. He sealed his lips over the split of Blaine’s mound, his tongue lapping over and over his son’s clit. Every hiccuping sigh from Blaine steeled Eduardo’s resolve. He _would_ teach his son everything. He would be his first.

Blaine’s body began to quake. Eduardo held Blaine’s hips fast and swept his tongue from top to bottom and back again, thrilled to hear his son calling out for him as he came, bucking against his mouth.

He let Blaine catch his breath, his tongue finding a new but less sensitive target. Blaine huffed a winded laugh as Eduardo found a pebbled nipple to suck on. His son pulled him up to be kissed but startled at the sugary taste of himself. Eduardo didn’t let him get far, his mouth insatiable for him. Blaine settled into the kiss, his tongue soon searching for another taste.

With his son distracted, wet and relaxed, Eduardo took the opportunity afforded to him. He scooped up one of his son’s legs and nudged the head of his eager cock into Blaine. With his eyes closed and hips steady, Eduardo succumbed to sin, moaning as his son drew him in, his creamy pussy offering little resistance. He sank inside slowly, allowing Blaine to mold around his shaft.

His son’s head dropped back to his pillow, his eyes glassy and mouth open in surprise at the unexpected stretch.

“Ohhh, that’s it.” Eduardo shuddered and pressed forward to bury himself to the root. Blaine whined as Eduardo pulled back, inching out before sinking back in once more. “Like that. _Oh._ Just. Like. That.” His son’s slippery pussy convulsed around him and Eduardo found himself pressing comforting kisses against Blaine’s unruly hair.

Blaine gasped with every thrust, each faster than the last.

“It’s okay, Blainey. It’s okay. Just give it a minute.” Eduardo was loath to slow down but he did so, wanting to make his son feel good. “Shhh. Daddy’s gonna make it all better.”

The sharpness eased from his son’s noises moments later and Eduardo could feel it as Blaine’s hips worked with him. Eduardo moaned in ecstasy, his hips pumping faster. He held his son’s tight little body, keeping him bundled up in his arms as he fucked him.

“Oh God,” Eduardo groaned. He was going to come. He was going to unload inside of Blaine. He was going to fill his son up. Blaine was so small - there’d be no way he could take it all.

The image of his come spilling out of his son was too much for Eduardo. His hands found Blaine’s hips and held him down, his own hips snapping forcefully as his orgasm boiled out of him and into his son.  Eduardo gasped and grunted against Blaine’s temple with every slowing pulse of his hips.

His son’s hands linked behind Eduardo’s neck once he’d stilled, and Eduardo realized that he was crushing Blaine beneath his broader frame.

“Uh, sorry. Sorry,” he muttered, rolling off him.

“It’s okay.” Blaine wriggled onto his side and watched Eduardo carefully. “I like it.”

Eduardo smiled and rolled on his side to face his flushed son. His smile quickly faded as he came to his senses.

“Don’t go,” Blaine blurted out worriedly. “At least not right away.”

Eduardo nodded and found his son’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Are you okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Really?”

“Definitely.”

“That was…”

“ _Amazing_.”

“…Uh, unplanned,” Eduardo stuttered out.  He collapsed onto his back and groaned at the enormity of what he’d done. “You can’t tell anyone, Blaine,” he whispered.

“I won’t.”

“Not a soul.”

“ _I won’t._ ”

“I’m serious, Blaine,” he said sternly.

“I won’t,” Blaine said with a laugh. “I promise, dad. I’ll keep it a secret.”

“Our little secret,” Eduardo said distractedly. He scrubbed his hands over his face, suddenly exhausted. “I need to go – before your mother realizes I’m missing.”

“Uh huh.”

Eduardo climbed out of bed and pulled on his pajamas. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

The door clicked behind him once more and Eduardo found himself alone in the dark hallway on full alert, listening for his wife. The blue flashes of light bouncing up the stairwell calmed him – she was still downstairs. He tiptoed down the hall towards their bedroom, only managing to breathe a sigh of relief once he climbed into their bed alone.

Lying in bed in the dark, Eduardo stared at the ceiling waiting for the shame to overwhelm him but instead the gentle fizzing of his blood settled into a simmer of satisfaction that came from a well earned orgasm. He blinked heavily, struggling against tide of sleep that had come to claim him. His hand flopped against the bed covers uselessly, and he sighed, giving in to his body’s demands once more as his eyelids slid shut.

* * *

 

Eduardo stretched in bed, delighting in the waking his body, his toes pointing and bending at the same time while he yawned. The spot beside him was empty and he knew Pam would already be in the shower. If this was any other day, he’d consider joining her - not that he actually, physically did that very often but he sure thought about it a lot. Except today wasn’t any other day. Today was the day after he’d cheated on his wife and slept with his own son.

He groaned. His palm dragging across his face as every tiny noise that Blaine had made ricocheted through his head. “No, no, no…” He muttered to himself before starting in on the words of a prayer that had comforted him in times gone by. “Hail Mary, full of grace…” He whispered with his eyes clamped shut.

The en suite door opened with a click followed by the waft of Pam’s sweetly scented body-wash into their bedroom. Eduardo hurried to finish silently.

“You’re going to be late,” his wife chided and opened the closet. “You want the grey today?”

Eduardo peeked out of one eye and stared at the sports coat she was holding up. He shook his head. “The black.”

“Whose funeral are _you_ going to?” She asked with a bemused smile.

_“…pray for us sinners…”_

Eduardo threw back the covers. “Ugh. My own.”

“At least wear the pink striped shirt so you can put the ‘fun’ in ‘funeral’,” Pam said breezily as he trudged to the bathroom, the weight of his immorality heavy on his shoulders. She stuck her head through the open doorway and tried to eyeball him in the mirror. “Hey it’s not all bad, honey. It _is_ Friday,” she reminded him, finally catching his eye. “Oh, don’t forget. Sam’s coming over for dinner...”

“Oh good grief!” Eduardo’s hands went slack under the cold water he was about to splash on his face.

“…So bring home extra soda, ‘kay?”

“Fine.”

“Chin up, Charlie Brown. I’ll put the coffee on.”

***

“Isn’t he great?” Blaine sighed dreamily, watching Sam be driven away by Mr. Evans.

“He’s darling,” Pam gushed and squeezed their son’s shoulders. “C’mon, sweetheart, you’re on dishes duty.”

“ _Mo-om_ ,” Blaine protested half-heartedly, allowing himself to be dragged towards the kitchen.

Eduardo shut the front door, scowling, and locked it. Sam wasn’t a bad kid but it was clear that Blaine was head over heels for him and that could only spell trouble. He had little doubt that his son would willingly let Sam do anything he wanted. Eduardo blanched at the thought of that boy’s hands on Blaine, knowing exactly how responsive his son’s body was. Heat surged into Eduardo’s belly, desire pooling at the memory of being between Blaine’s legs. Having his mouth on him, his tongue honey coated with the taste of him.

He trailed into the kitchen, wanting a chance to speak with Blaine alone but his wife was already elbow deep in soap suds gossiping with their son. A cold wash of guilt bubbled up at the thought of how his wife would react if she were to find out what he’d done. He swallowed down the lump in his throat while he eyed Blaine’s plump rear end. His mouth went dry and Eduardo found himself licking his lips with want.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance at his fickle, lust laden thoughts and veered off to the lounge. He had to get a hold of himself and stop this enthrallment with Blaine before it became something more dangerous.

He needed to clear the air with his son. Put this behind them. It would be for the best - except he’d never be able to displace Pam in the kitchen without raising suspicion.  He’d have to wait until later.

* * *

 

“Well, I’m gonna go do my homework,” Blaine said, hopping up from the arm chair.  

Pam barely looked away from her show but Eduardo was all ears, watching his son attentively in the hopes they could talk alone.

She clicked her tongue sympathetically. “You’ve got all weekend, sweetie.”

“I know but this assignment is _hard_ ,” Blaine stressed. “I’m gonna need all the time I can get.”

“Maybe I could help?” Eduardo offered, hoping that his wife wouldn’t object to being left alone with the T.V. again.

“Uh, yeah?” Blaine said, surprised. “That’d be great, dad.”

“All right. Let’s go take a look then,” Eduardo uttered, trying to sound nonchalant. He wanted to spring off the couch but instead he made a show of marking his spot in the book he’d barely been reading and set it aside. He waited until they’d made it halfway up the stairwell before he ushered his son to his bedroom.

* * *

 

His mouth was on Blaine’s as soon as the bedroom door was closed. He pushed his son up against the wall and tugged at Blaine’s belt.

“Off,” he mumbled.

His son’s hands scrambled to obey, the belt falling open and his pants unzipped hastily. Eduardo’s fingers yanked Blaine’s bowtie free and popped a few buttons before pulling his son’s checkered shirt over his head only to find the cuffs stuck at his wrists. Blaine laughed at the predicament but it gave Eduardo time to pause and realize exactly what he was about to do with his son again. His shaking hand flew to his mouth in shock.

Blaine got himself free, flinging his shirt to the floor. He stood there, flushed and grinning in a small black g-string with his red pants around his ankles and looked to Eduardo for the next move.

Except Eduardo found himself unable to do anything – utterly horrified at how his perversion had overpowered his better judgment once more.

His son’s smile dropped quickly. Blaine’s hands tangled themselves anxiously in front of his barely covered mound, his eyes downcast.

Eduardo put his hands to his hips, debating his next move. Everything he’d wanted to say to Blaine – all of it – everything he’d practiced during the day - it was gone. His words had failed him all because he’d been subjugated by his own greedy flesh. Here he was again, knowing he was in the wrong – only this time he was determined to put a stop to this wickedness. Or at least he was. That was until Blaine reached down sheepishly to pull up his pants.

“Don’t.” The words tumbled out of Eduardo’s mouth in an instant. “I want to see you.”

Blaine toed off his shoes haphazardly and kicked off his trousers, hesitating with a thumb in the waistband of his underwear.

Eduardo fell to his knees before his son. He pulled the black cotton panties down, his tongue wetting his lower lip as Blaine’s legs shifted. He was drawn to his son’s warmth, his forehead resting against Blaine’s stomach while he laid one peck after another down his abdomen. Eduardo’s insistent hands pawed at his son’s thighs, pushing them apart, slipping a toned thigh over his shoulder, losing his sensibilities at the sight of him.  Blaine’s tenderly cupped his head as Eduardo set his tongue to the shy split of his son.

Fingers ruffled through Eduardo’s dark clipped curls while he supped on ambrosia. Heaving gasps fell from them both as he made a meal of it – his tongue ceaseless, working the length of Blaine’s pussy until his son was writhing above him and holding on for dear life.

His son’s panting cloaked the noise of Eduardo’s belt and zip opening. His trousers fell as he stood. He pulled Blaine to him, bending at the knee to guide himself to his son’s entrance. They groaned in unison when Eduardo thrust in gently. He picked Blaine up to fuck him against the wall. His son’s thighs quickly found purchase on his hips and he clung there, hands clutching at his shoulders, cursing under his breath with every drive of Eduardo’s hips.

Muscles burned with discomfit with every passing minute. Blaine slipped lower with one of his legs hitched up while the other grazed the floor on tiptoe. Finally, Eduardo was frustrated enough to change position. He shuffled them to the bedside and urged his son onto all fours.

Eduardo fed his length into Blaine’s snug little pussy, testing the new angle with rolling thrusts. He moaned at the feeling of being swallowed so easily. He kept an unyielding grip on his son’s hips, pulling Blaine’s diminutive body back on his dick, fucking him with ruthless abandon.

Blaine called out for him in a hitching cry as his pussy convulsed violently around Eduardo’s shaft. Eduardo planted his hand in between his son’s shoulder blades and shoved to him to the mattress, muffling Blaine’s orgasmic noises. His release rounded on him as he pinned his son to the bed. He hiked a leg up to help him fuck in deeper, determined to make Blaine feel every inch.

He lost himself in the heady rush of taking what he wanted. Sweat stung his eyes. An animalistic growl fell from his curled mouth. The slap of his body against his son’s sent him into a frenzy, his hips pumping wildly. He grabbed handfuls of Blaine’s ass, squeezing mercilessly as his balls tightened. With a guttural groan, Eduardo held his son right where he needed him and let loose, spilling inside him. He sighed, his body thrumming with satisfaction.

“Stay,” Eduardo encouraged, his thumbs spreading Blaine’s pussy as he withdrew. “Oh…? Yeah,” he murmured, rapt by the sight of his come welling at his son’s entrance, ready to trickle out. His fingertips swiped over it, sweeping along to Blaine’s clit and rubbing there as his son bucked haphazardly against the touch until he came.

Eduardo helped Blaine dress, pulling his g-string up and rubbing the cotton in against Blaine’s wet, leaking pussy. He left his son with a kiss to the forehead and headed for the shower, surprised at how dominant he’d been with Blaine. It was wholly unusual but wow, what a rush it had been.

* * *

 

It woke him. A dream of something that should never happen.

Eduardo blinked the sleep from his eyes and shoved the top cover off himself. Curled against his chest, his wife slept on, oblivious to his delirium.

The final image from his dream faded around the edges, just enough to force Eduardo to concentrate in order to keep it with him. He sniffed in a quick breath, fearful yet tantalized by what his subconscious had summoned.

_It was Blaine._

_Belly rounded. Swollen with life._

_His young hands smoothing over the fabric to show how his bellybutton was sticking out._

_His own hands covered his son’s, feeling a kick from inside. The child was restless._

_Excitement expanded within him. He could feel himself harden. His hands slipping beneath the loose shirt to feel the warmth of Blaine’s skin. His fingers searching, sliding downward. Blaine widened his stance._

_A stranger spoke. No, not a stranger. It was Sam with his vaguely Southern twang._

_Blaine stepped back and kissed him on the mouth, smiling when Sam’s hand stroked his pregnant belly, laughing as Sam kneeled before to lift his shirt and press provocative kisses across his stomach._

_He couldn’t hear what they were saying to one another. Instead he watched Sam’s hands roam._

_Blaine’s eyelashes fluttered, his hands gripping at Sam’s shoulders._

_Contempt crept through his veins. The presumption of this young fool – thinking the baby is his._

_He knew it was his. Knew it in his bones. Knew that he’d been the only one to come inside him._

Eduardo’s chest heaved with every panting breath as the image dissolved into nothing.

He knew what he needed to do.

“Wha-?” Pam grumbled as Eduardo slipped out of bed.

“Getting a drink of water,” he whispered. His wife mumbled something unintelligible and twisted her face against a pillow.

He waited until her breathing evened out before he let himself out into the hallway.

* * *

 

Inside Blaine’s bedroom, the blinking light from his cell phone intermittently lit up the far wall where it was charging. The soft puffs of breath from the bed told Eduardo that his son hadn’t woken up when he entered the room.

Eduardo stood over his bed and studied his son’s cherubic face as he slept. To make the most of his time, he disrobed, his pajamas falling to the floor in a heap. His dick was already fattening as he slid under the covers.

“Blaine?” He whispered, taking his son in his arms, trying to wake but not startle him.

“Huh?” Blaine queried sleepily, his eyes squinting in the gloom.

“S’ok, Blainey. Daddy’s here.”

“Daddy?”

Eduardo held him tighter. “Daddy’s here,” he soothed.

Blaine snuggled against him with a comforting whimper. His small hand splayed across Eduardo’s breastbone, his fingers toying with the chest hair there.

“I wanted to tell you something,” he murmured. His hand shifted to Blaine’s pajama pants. He pushed them down, eventually hooking his foot on them to drag them all the way off, shoving them to the end of the bed.

“You did?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Couldn’t it wait ‘til morning?” Blaine said with drowsy amusement.

“Nope.” Eduardo’s fingers tugged the tiny g-string aside and slid his impatient fingers along the still slippery groove of his son.

“Oh,” Blaine gasped at the swoop of a finger inside him.

Eduardo’s mouth found his son’s, his tongue sweeping Blaine’s up in an endless cascading kiss. He rolled Blaine onto his back and settled in position between his son’s spread legs.

Blaine broke away to haul in a breath. “Wha- What is it? The question?”

Eduardo steadied his dick, sinking in with a soft moan. He thrust lazily, letting their bodies find a comfortable rhythm. “I’m the only one, okay?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, uh.”

“Promise me.”

“Promise what? _Oh._ _Oh,_ _daddy_.”

“I’m the only one who gets to come in this pussy.” Eduardo snapped his hips savagely, forcing an involuntary cry from Blaine.  He did it again just to hear Blaine moan. “I’m the only one.”

“Okay?”

Eduardo began to pant as he sped up. “No. Say it.”

“Da-ad,” his son whined.

“Promise me,” Eduardo demanded stormily. His thrusts became choppy and uneven. “You hear me?” He raised himself up on the heel of his hands and fucked Blaine roughly.

“Uh, uh,” Blaine held on gallantly, his heels digging into the meat of Eduardo’s ass. “I only get yours, daddy. Only your come.”

Eduardo’s mouth dropped open as his balls tingled in readiness. “Oh God, Blaine,” he muttered and slammed inside his son, grinding his dick in deep as he came with a violent shudder.

He slumped to his elbows in relief while his son’s fingers twined around his biceps. He kissed Blaine once more, giving them both a moment to relax before he would have to leave.

Soon Blaine was fast asleep, curled up on his side but Eduardo remained awake. He spanned his son’s abdomen wistfully and kissed his cotton clad shoulder.

There was much in the world that disturbed Eduardo Anderson but strangely enough, it had turned out that lusting after his son wasn’t on the list.

 

_Fin_


End file.
